ce que vs avez tjs voulu savoir sur Lily Evans
by lilyemerald
Summary: l'histoire de Lily et James de la 7ème année à la naissance de Harry. j'ai supprimé Peter, il me dégoute trop. désolée pour les abréviations dans le titre mais j'aurais pas pu tout mettre sinon.
1. Default Chapter

Note de l'auteur : je m'excuse à l'avance de toutes fautes de français ; d'orthographe et autre qui pourraient survenir dans les premiers chapitres, je rentre tout juste d'un séjour d'un mois en Autriche et il faut que je me réhabitue au français.

**Ah, et j'allais oublier, j'emprunte quelques personnages et autres à JK Rowling, mais je vous promets, je les lui rend à la fin.**

Personnages :

Lily Evans, 7ème année à Gryffondor, jeune fille ravissante et svelte de taille moyenne, avec de longs cheveux auburn et des yeux émeraudes magnifiques. Excellente en classe, elle est major de sa promotion, et préfète en chef avec James Potter, son ennemi de toujours qui la harcèle depuis sa troisième année. Elle a une sœur jumelle :

May Evans, 7ème année à Gryffondor, même si elles sont jumelles, les deux jeunes filles sont différentes ; en effet, May a des cheveux mi-longs blonds cendrés, en revanche, elle possède les même yeux que Lily, lui conférant, comme à sa sœur un magnétisme incontournable dont elle n'hésite pas à se servir.

James Potter, 7ème année à Gryffondor, grand brun aux yeux chocolat, il est non seulement très séduisant, mais aussi talentueux, car il a été remarqué dès sa deuxième année comme attrapeur de Quidditch, et est aujourd'hui capitaine de l'équipe. Très fier, il n'hésite pas cependant à se prendre râteau sur râteau avec la jolie Lily, et méprise son fan club officiel qui lui court après toute la journée en espérant sortir avec lui. Sa plus grande fierté est d'etre le chef des maraudeurs, une bande de trois Gryffondors foutant la pagaille à longueur de journée dans tout le château.

Sirius Black, 7ème année à Gryffondor, meilleur ami de James Potter, il lui ressemble beaucoup, car il est aussi séduisant que son ami avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris, mais son fan-club a abandonné la partie depuis trois semaines, car il sort avec May. Il joue lui aussi dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, mais comme batteur. Il fait partie du clan des maraudeurs.

Rémus Lupin, 7ème année à Gryffondor, le troisième maraudeur. Il a une particularité assez particulière, puisqu'il se transforme tout les mois en loup-garou, et a ainsi entraîné ses deux amis à devenir des animagis non déclarés. Ce jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus a jeté son dévolu sur l'amie de May et Lily, Diane :

Diane Strock, 7ème année à Gryffondor, la petite amie de Rémus est brune aux yeux noirs, et aussi brillante en cours que les jumelles. Elle est la première des trois à avoir percé le secret de Rémus, mais celui-ci ne le sait pas.

Voilà, j'ai présenté les personnages principaux, le reste je le ferai au fur et à mesure. A vous de lire !

Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur…Lily Evans.


	2. bataille près du lac

Note de l'auteur : c'est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgents ! merci. Le scénario peut contenir quelques fautes, pour les corriger, faites-les moi remarquer, comme des erreurs de dates ou de formules que j'ai oublié, ça m'aidera.

Arie-Evans : c'est peut être dommage pour toi, mais moi je trouvais ça sympa comme idée. Tant pis, on peut pas toujours plaire à tout le monde, mais j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Lol. Merci quand même pour les encouragements, je vais essayer de continuer tant que j'ai du temps. Moi en revanche, j'ai lu tes deux fics avant d'écrire la mienne, et elles font partie de mes préférée. Continue s'il te plait.

virg05 : j'adore les reviews comme ca, ca fait trop plaisir, meme si elles ne sont pas meritée, sachant que je n'ai meme pas commencé l'histoire, et que je n'ai fait que presenter les personnages. lol. mais voici pour toi une occasion de te réjouir, et la tu as le droit de me demander de continuer à tout prix. allez, j'attends tes reactions sur mon premier chapitre.

flo90 : je sais très bien que tu me dis ca, rien que pour me faire plaisir. lol. et puis de toute facon je t'aime plus parce que t'es une grosse hypocrite. lol.

** j'emprunte quelques personnages et autres à J.K. Rowling, mais je vous promets, je les lui rend à la fin. **

Dans ce chapitre, j'ai repris une bonne partie du chapitre « Snape's worst memory » afin d'introduire ma fic, sauf que l'action se passe à la mi-décembre de la 7ème année à Gryffondor de nos héros. James, Sirius et Rémus sont en train de faire une mauvaise blague à Severus, comme d'habitude, et May, Lily et Diane arrivent, pas contentes du tout.

Chapitre 1 : Bataille au bord du lac.

« - Laisse-le TRANQUILLE ! »

« - Ça va Evans ? » Demanda James sur un ton qu'il voulait rendre plus profond, plaisant et mature. May leva les yeux aux ciel, pensant que James s'y prenait vraiment comme un pied pour la draguer.

En effet, le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, et la voix de Lily monta de quelques décibels.

« - Laisse-le tranquille. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« - Et bien… C'est plutôt le fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » cette fois-ci, pour May, c'etait officiel, James etait le pire dragueur de la terre, et il avait réussi à mettre Lily au bout du rouleau en moins de deux minutes, ce qui faisait qu'il venait de battre son propre record

Lily dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas aller le frapper tandis que tous les autres élèves riaient. Pendant ce temps, May et Diane se mirent à sermonner leurs petits-amis respectifs à voix basse, mais durent s'arrêter lorsqu'ils entendirent Lily parler à James d'un ton plus que froid.

« - Tu te crois drôle. » Dit-elle. « Mais tu n'es qu'un crétin arrogant et brutal, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille. »

« - Je le ferai si tu sors avec moi, Evans. » Dit rapidement James. « Allez, sors avec moi et je n'abaisserai plus jamais ma baguette magique sur notre bon vieux Snivelly. »

Lily sentit un tremblement de rage parcourir tout son corps. Comment osait-il ? May du la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle lui saute dessus, et essaya de faire des signaux à James pour qu'il arrête les dégâts là, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas la voir.

« - Même si j'avais le choix entre toi et le calmar géant, je ne sortirais pas avec toi. » Répondit-elle.

Le regard de James s'assombrit. Ici, Sirius fit une grimace significative à May et aux autres, signifiant bien que Lily l'avait touché là où ça faisait mal.

« - Pas de chance, Cornedrue. » Lui dit Sirius avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Rogue.

Mais trop tard, Rogue avait dirigé sa baguette tout droit sur James, il y eut un éclair de lumière et une entaille se forma sur le côté du visage de James, éclaboussant sa robe de sang. James virevolta, et un second éclair de lumière plus tard, Rogue flottait dans les airs, la tête en bas, les pieds en l'air, sa robe de sorcier tombant et recouvrant sa tête pour révéler des jambes maigres et pâles et un slip grisâtre.

Tout le monde éclata de rire autour de Lily, et celle-ci dû elle-même réunir tous ses efforts pour ne pas sourire à son tour. Il était vrai que la situation était tout du moins grotesque et pour ainsi dire… amusante. Mais en tant que préfète en chef, elle devait intervenir.

Faites-le descendre ! » Dit-elle.

« - Certainement. » Dit James, et il agita sa baguette vers le haut, Rogue tomba en un tas de froissement sur le sol. Se démêlant lui-même de sa robe en désordre, il se remit rapidement sur pieds, la baguette levée, mais Sirius dit « Petrificus totalus » et Rogue retomba à terre, raide comme une planche à repasser.

Cela mit Lily hors d'elle.

« - LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! » Cria-t-elle en sortant sa propre baguette.

« - Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort. » Lui dit James, soudain sérieux.

« - Annule le sort, alors ! »

James poussa un profond soupir, puis il se tourna vers Rogue et marmonna le contre sort.

« - Voilà, c'est fait. » Dit-il « Tu as de la chance que Lily ait été là, Snivellus. »

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite sang-de-bourbe répugnante comme elle ! »

Lily cligna des yeux, surprise. Comment… Comment osait-il l'insulter de la sorte. Elle et May s'étaient habituées à ses insultes non-méritées, mais elle ne s'y attendait pas de la part d'un garçon qu'elle venait de secourir.

« - Très bien. » Dit-elle froidement. « A l'avenir, je ne m'inquiéterai plus pour ton cas. Et si j'étais toi, je changerais de calçon, Snivellus ! »

« - Excuse-toi auprès d'Evans ! » Rugit James, sa baguette, menaçante, pointée sur lui. L'idée de Lily qu'on insultait avait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point.

« - Je n'ai pas envie que TU le fasses s'excuser ! » Cria Lily, se retournant sur James. « Tu es aussi chiant que lui.

« - Quoi ? » Jappa James. « Je ne t'aurais jamais appelée une… Tu-sais-quoi ! »

« -Potter, ce n'est pas parce que Sirius sort depuis trois semaines avec ma sœur que tu peux te croire tout permis envers moi. La réponse est et sera toujours « non », je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, et je sais me défendre toute seule ! »

James n'en revenait pas, pourtant depuis le début de l'année, leurs disputes s'étaient espacées. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Sirius et May étaient ensemble, mais James la harcelait beaucoup moins depuis quelques mois, comprenant qu'il la saoulait, et Lily lui criait beaucoup moins dessus. Il avait néanmoins gardé l'habitude de lui demander de sortir avec lui une fois par semaine pour ne pas perdre la main, et au cas où elle aurait changé d'avis.

« -Lily, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? je m'amusais simplement pour reprendre la forme après avoir passé cinq jours à l'infirmerie –par ta faute, d'ailleurs-. » à ces mots, Lily rougit. Elle s'était en effet énervée quelques jours plus tôt en potion, et cela avait engendré quelques catastrophes. « et quand je reviens tu es sur les rotules. Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu chez maman à Pré-au-lard » dit-il d'un ton un peu sournois après un instant d'hésitation.

May poussa un cri d'horreur et se plaqua les mains sur la bouche tandis que Sirius, Rémus et Diane devinrent blêmes. Lily était soudain devenu presque transparente, et quand elle parla, ce fut durement. Ses yeux étaient glacials et sa bouche pincée.

« ne dit plus jamais ça, tu m'as bien compris ? tu m'as bien compris ? » elle hurla ces derniers mots.

Lily tourna le dos à James et commença à s'éloigner sous le regard désolé et plein de larmes de May. Sirius et elle savaient très bien chacun de leur côté ce que Lily éprouvait à l'égard de James, et vice-versa. Il lui avait fait mal sans le savoir. Elle commençait juste à l'apprécier, et il avait tout gâché par cette simple phrase. Elle voulait pleurer, mais d'abord elle devait s'éloigner de lui le plus possible. May, elle, savait pourquoi Lily avait réagi comme cela, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, car elle risquait de trahir un secret qui durait depuis sept ans.

Plus personne autour du lac ne faisait attention à Severus Rogue qui avait reprit ses esprits et sa baguette, et commençait à viser Lily. Soudain, James, furieux d'avoir blessé Lily, et de ne pas savoir pourquoi, se retourna vers Rogue pour le voir prononcer

« -Expelliarmus. »

« -NOON ! hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers Lily.

fin du premier chapitre.

Alors, ça vous plait ? des petites reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.


	3. 2 les délires de Lily

Note de l'auteur : merci beaucoup pour vos ptites reviews. On aime toujours savoir si notre travail est apprécié ou pas, et pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression que ça vous déplait pas trop, alors je vais continuer le plus possible.

Flo90 : de toute façon, je me fous royalement de ce que tu peux en penser, et tout le reste de la fic est sorti tout droit de ma ptite tête. Et puis, je confirme, tu vas te faire frapper. Continue comme ça, t'es bien partie.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : les maraudeurs attaquent Severus, ce qui aboutit à une violente dispute entre James et Lily au cours de laquelle James dit une phrase malheureuse qu'elle ne lui pardonnera pas de si tôt. Entre temps, Severus reprend ses esprits et vise Lily avec sa baguette.

Chapitre 2 : les délires de Lily.

« -Expelliarmus ! »

« -NOON ! hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers Lily.

Celle-ci se retourna brusquement en entendant son nom, et n'eut que le temps de voir une trait de lumière l'atteindre en plein ventre avant de s'envoler. Elle retomba lourdement quelques mètres plus loin, sur la surface du lac gelé. Sa tête cogna la glace et elle s'affaissa, assommée.

James hésita un instant entre aller tuer Severus sur le champ, et secourir. Il lança un regard perdu et furtif à ses amis pour leur demander conseil, et ce qu'il vit dans leurs yeux le décida à laisser Severus entre de bonnes mains. Ils se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers Lily inanimée et s'avança précautionneusement sur la glace, de peur qu'elle ne se brise.

Lorsqu'il atteignit Lily, son cœur se serra douloureusement. Le long de sa tempe et de sa joue coulait maintenant un mince filet de sang, et la figure de la jeune fille déjà pâle à cause de ses cheveux et de ses taches de rousseur était à présent aussi blanche que la neige qui entourait le parc. Ses yeux étaient clos, mais le visage exprimait à lui seul une souffrance qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ; pas la souffrance physique d'être tombée de haut, mais une souffrance morale qui la rongeait de l'intérieur et la détruisait à petit feu.

Il s'en voulait terriblement. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue la première fois, elle et May étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre, comme effrayées, et il avait décidé qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Il s'était juré de la protéger pour que personne ne lui fasse jamais de mal, et voilà qu'elle gisait à ses pieds par sa faute. Si seulement il n'avait pas attaqué Severus, si seulement il avait continué à le surveiller, si seulement il ne l'avait pas blessé par cette phrase stupide qui était sortie d'on ne sais où pour la blesser cruellement. Il retournait toutes ces pensées dans sa tête, quand il songea que Lily avait besoin de soins, et que son état allait empirer s'il ne l'emmenait pas à l'infirmerie pour voir madame Pomfresh immédiatement.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre amis s'acharnaient sur Severus, lui faisant amèrement regretter de s'être attaqué à Lily. En effet, Sirius et Rémus lui faisaient subir toutes sortes de sorts inédits et difficiles à mettre en œuvre, tout en expliquant à May et Diane qu'ils les testaient et que Severus servait de cobaye pour savoir s'ils étaient dangereux pour leurs plaisanteries.

En temps normal, les filles auraient sermonné leurs amis pour les arrêter en leur disant que c'était dangereux, qu'il risquait d'y avoir des complications, des colles, etc… mais aujourd'hui, elles avaient décidé de ne pas intervenir, tout en ne prenant pas part au massacre, car elles ne désiraient pas être collées. Elles se contentaient de foudroyer du regard un Severus qui se baladait dans tous les sens en caleçon, avec des pustules plein le visage et des cheveux remplis de bulles de shampoing.

James souleva Lily le plus délicatement possible, comme si elle risquait de se briser, et commença à marcher lentement vers l'intérieur du château. Elle était si belle avec sa peau crémeuse et ses cheveux auburn qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de l'embrasser. Mais il se morigéna, pensant qu'il aurait l'impression d'abuser d'elle, puisqu'elle était inconsciente, et qu'il aimerait qu'elle soit consentante le jour où il l'embrasserait pour la première fois, même si ça devait être la dernière.

Sentant qu'elle lui glissait des bras, il lui releva la tête en donnant un petit coup de coude et au moment où la petite tête rousse toucha son épaule il entendit un murmure qui ressemblait à un gémissement ou une plainte.

« -James. » murmurait-elle.« James. »

Il faillit la lâcher tellement il était surpris. Lily la tigresse venait de l'appeler par son prénom, fait qui méritait d'être consigné dans les annales de Poudlard. A ce moment-là, James eut une pensée idiote se demandant si Severus n'avait pas complètement altéré l'esprit de Lily par le choc qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite, et pensa que vraiment quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Autour de lui, tous les élèves se regardaient surpris, murmurant entre eux :

« -c'est bien Lily Evans dans les bras de James Potter ? dis-moi que je rêve ! mon dieu, pourquoi a-t-elle dit oui, je commençais juste à l'appâter, et je suis sûre qu'il serait sorti avec moi…la garce, je lui ferait payer le jour où elle a passé dix minutes dans les bras de James Potter. Mais elle est évanouie, que s'est-il passé ? tu parles qu'elle est évanouie, à mon avis ils partent dans un endroit tranquille sans tous leurs amis. »

Les membres du fan-club de James désespéraient, croyant qu'ils étaient ensemble, les colporteurs de ragots racontaient des conneries, et quelques personnes sensées voyant la tête de James et la position de Lily, ne se posèrent pas de questions, et comprirent tout de suite.

Lily, elle, continuait à murmurer le prénom du jeune Potter, et commençait à délirer. James accéléra pour arriver au plus vite à l'infirmerie et être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, car la voix de la jeune fille avait augmenté de volume, et elle parlait vite maintenant, prononçant des phrases incompréhensibles.

« -non, ne la tuez pas, je vous en prie, elle ne vous a rien fait, je vous en supplie, c'est moi que vous cherchez, non, pas l'avada kedavra ! maman ! »

A ce seul mot, le sang de James se glaça. Il venait de percer, sans le savoir, une partie du mystère qui entourait Lily depuis quelques jours. Cette scène s'était-elle réellement passé, ou était-ce un cauchemar répétitif, ou encore un rêve prémonitoire ? toutes ces questions restaient pour le moment sans réponse, mais il se promis de cuisiner May à son retour dans la salle commune.

En attendant, il commençait à comprendre la réaction de Lily à son propos de tout à l'heure et le regrettait amèrement car il n'avait jamais pensé lui faire autant de mal. Il voulait juste faire allusion à ce qu'il lui répétait toujours dès qu'elle l'énervait les premières années « la petite fille à sa maman et à son papa, qui va pleurer dès qu'on l'embête » elle avait changé depuis, mais il avait gardé cette habitude pour les grandes occasions.

Mais Lily ne s'arrêta pas là dans son délire, elle continuait, en criant de plus en plus fort, et lorsque James atteint l'infirmerie, ce fut avec soulagement. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, et déposa Lily sur un lit pour aller voir si madame Pomfresh était là. Comme elle était absente, il décida de l'attendre en tenant compagnie à la jeune personne allongée sur le lit, et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le bord du matelas.

« -John, non, ne rentre pas, va-t-en, va prévenir papa qu'IL est là. Sors vite ! NON ! John ! »

des larmes roulaient à présent sur les joues décolorées de Lily, et James commençait à être sérieusement effrayé, mais il était surtout curieux d'entendre la suite. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, et elle ne fut pas pour lui déplaire.

« -James, je t'en supplie, viens m'aider ! il va me tuer ou pire. James ! non, pas lui, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, mais épargnez le lui ! je vous servirais même, mais laissez le en vie. »

A ce moment précis, Lily agrippa la main de James sur la couverture et la serra si fort qu'il faillit crier de douleur, mais se retint à temps, en entendant une voix brisée murmurer :

« -non, non, NON ! pas lui, James, je t'en supplie, répond-moi, dis-moi quelque chose, fait quelque chose, réagit. Embrasse-moi, je t'en supplie. Dit-moi que tu es vivant. »

James faillit en tomber du lit. Plus il pensait, plus il voyait comment ce rêve avait l'air réel, et combien elle semblait souffrir. « -peut-être désire-t-elle vraiment cela. Si cela peut l'aider, pourquoi pas ? elle sortira peut-être de ce cauchemar qui semble être sans fin. »

Il faudrait qu'il donne des explications si elle se réveillait brusquement en trouvant James l'embrassant, mais elle le lui avait demandé, et il pourrait ainsi exiger des explications en retour sur ce rêve qui semblait la tourmenter vraiment. Tout e n se penchant sur Lily qui s'était soudain calmée, comme morte, il priait pour que personne n'ait la bonne idée d'entrer dans l'infirmerie à ce moment précis, surtout Sirius, car dans ce cas, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge et était certain de retrouver cette « anecdote » dans le discours qu'il prononcerait à son mariage, ou à son enterrement de vie de garçon.

Tout à coup, il retrouva le sens des réalités, arrêta de rêver, et se rendit compte que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du beau visage de Lily. Là il songea qu'il devait arrêter d'ergoter, et passer à l'acte, et fit un dernier effort pour coller ses lèvres contre celles de Lily. Celles-ci étaient froides, mais chose étrange, semblèrent se réchauffer instantanément, comme si les livres de James étaient un feu ardent qui la dégelaient après un trop long hiver. Puis les lèvres de la jeune fille commencèrent à remuer d'abord doucement, puis elle répondit au baiser de James, pour son plus grand plaisir, ce qui aboutit à un baiser ardent, profond, dont aucun des deux protagonistes n'aurait jamais osé rêvé tellement il était merveilleux.

Puis le charme se brisa. Soudain, Lily arrêta tout contact, et James sentit inconsciemment qu'elle venait de recouvrer ses esprits et qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Lorsqu'il se releva, il vit en effet deux océans d'émeraude pleins de questions qui le dévisageaient, mais il se rendit compte avec soulagement qu'aucune colère ne l'habitait, elle devait être encore un peu dans les vappes, et il soupira de soulagement, avant d'entendre une voix à la fois douce et glaciale murmurer :

« -alors, Potter, je suppose que tu as une explication plausible à me fournir. »

voilà, fin du second chapitre. Alors j'espère que ça vous plait, sinon, je peux arrêter tout de suite, mais vous avez pas vu le quart de l'histoire. Ce serait dommage quand même. Des petites reviews ça fait toujours plaisir, et je me dépêche, je fait ce que je peux. pour la longueur, je suis désolée, j'arrive pas à faire mieux. allez, bye


	4. 3 Explications et complications

Note de l'auteur : Oui, je sais, ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas écrit, mais avec la rentrée et autres, dans le genre des vacances merdique avec enterrements et tout le tintouin, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de continuer. Je vous promets que je vais essayer d'avancer.

Flo90 : en effet, la scène se passe en hiver, mais si tu savais lire, ma petite Flo, tu aurais remarqué que je l'ai mentionné au début du 1er chapitre en écrivant texto : « sauf que l'action se passe à la mi-décembre de la 7ème année à Gryffondor de nos héros ». Alors là ma vieille, apprends à lire. Pour ceux qui s'étonnent de la façon dont je parle à cette boulette, je préviens qu'on se connaît depuis un petit bout de temps et qu'on est dans le même bahut, donc en toute amitié…

Titliloo : Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps… j'espère que tu ne t'es pas lassée de cette attente, au contraire. Lol. Allez, à ton clavier pour une autre review..

Perruche Cevenole : T'inquiète, elle va bientôt se calmer. Tu remarqueras que j'ai laissé la prochaine pour le troisième chapitre. Lol.

Riri nlfant rose : Si tu n'aimes pas trop, désolée, je pourrai pas plaire à tout le monde (sinon ça deviendrait grave, mais merci quand même pour la review.

Xaphania17 : On va dire que j'ai essayé une variante avec Rogue. Contente que ça te plaise.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Lily a été frappée par un sort de Rogue et se retrouve à l'infirmerie. Là elle délire et James l'embrasse sur sa demande.

**Chapitre 3 : Explications et complications. **

« -Alors, Potter, je suppose que tu as une explication plausible à me fournir. »

« -Il se trouve que j'en ai une. Tu comprends, lorsqu'une demoiselle en détresse me supplie de l'embrasser, je n'hésite pas, surtout lorsque c'est toi, Lily jolie. »

Là, Lily commença a rosir. Elle connaissait trop bien les talents de menteur que James avait acquis en se baladant dans les couloirs la nuit sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais, ça, James ne savait pas qu'elle le savait… En fait, avec May et Diane, elles les avaient espionné pendant cinq ans avant de découvrir tous leurs secrets, y compris celui des Animagi.

Mais ce mensonge là paraissait trop réel pour être inventé, et elle savait que James n'avait pas encore de tendances suicidaires, à moins que cela n'ait été dû au choc produit par la potion. Lily sourit à ce souvenir.

_Flash Back :_

_« -Non, non et non, Potter, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'irai pas au bal de Noël avec toi, après dix râteaux, l'information n'a pas encore atteint ton cerveau anormalement petit ? »_

_« -désolée, Lily jolie, mais mon cerveau anormalement petit n'a encore jamais reçu de refus, surtout de la part d'une jeune fille.. »_

_« -Dieu merci, je suis là pour rétablir l'ordre des choses et essayer de dégonfler ta tête de pioche. Et je te rappelle que les racines de mandragores doivent être découpées en fins morceaux. Au fait, c'est toi qui goûtera la potion à la fin du cours, bien entendu . »_

_Quelle bonne idée de Slughorn. Mettre ses deux chouchous ensemble pour voir de quoi ils seraient capables. Il l'avait fait exprès aussi, 'je veux une potion d'une finesse extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas Miss Evans. Et vous, M Potter, essayez de contrôler vos hormones.' Là toute la classe avait rit, sauf les deux concernés, bien sûr. Lily Evans, la préfète parfaite, toujours soucieuse de ce que les professeurs pouvaient penser d'elle, et James Potter, toujours arrogant et fier de son image. Jamais deux personnes n'avaient été plus différentes, mais jamais elles n'avaient autant été faites l'une pour l'autre, du moins c'était l'avis de tout Poudlard sauf, bien sûr, des deux préfets en chef._

_A ces mots James pâlit. _

_« -quoi, Potter, aurais-tu peur d'avoir fait une erreur, par un hasard extrême ? »_

_« -moi ? non, bien sûr que non, si je faisais des erreurs, tu penses vraiment que j'aurais été admis dans le club de Slug ? tu sais, la célébrité de mon père n'a pas fait forcément que me faciliter la vie. C'est seulement que… »_

_« -que ? oh, laisse moi deviner. Tu as mis quelque chose dedans pour me faire encore une plaisanterie stupide, n'est-ce pas ?Je crois que ça va être à mon tour de me marrer. Vas-y, bois. »_

_Soudain, James se mit à genoux._

_« -je t'en supplie. D'accord, j'ai rajouté une écaille de dragon pour que le Veritaserum ne fonctionne pas. Mais ne me le fait pas boire. »_

_« -je vais me gêner, tiens, tu crois que tu ne me soule pas assez comme ça. Maintenant, bois. »_

_Elle essayait de le repousser, mais il s'accrochait à sa robe. Elle finit donc par lui foutre une baffe magistrale qui le fit tomber, le chaudron avec. Toute la classe qui avait suivit la dispute explosa de rire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que Don Juan ne se relevait pas. Là, Lily s'inquiéta et s'agenouilla à côté de lui pour découvrir un James évanoui, ses cheveux blonds aplatis sur le crâne et les lunettes cassées. _

_« -attends une seconde, des cheveux BLONDS, et ORDONNES ! ouh la la, ça va être ma fête quand il se réveillera. Quoique, je lui rend la monnaie de sa pièce pour hier matin où je me suis retrouvée verte. « _

_« -Mademoiselle Evans, ayez l'obligeance d'emmener M Potter à l'infirmerie pour régler ce petit problème. Et essayez de faire en sorte qu'il arrive vivant là-bas, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »_

_Fin du flash back. _

« -Lily, ça va ? Tu as les yeux dans le vide depuis dix minutes. Tu es sûre que le choc sur la glace n'a pas été trop violent ? »

« -oui, ça va. En fait je me rappelait le dernier cours de potion. »

James grimaça à ce souvenir, et cru qu'il allait tomber de sa chaise lorsqu'elle dit :

« -je suis désolée de t'avoir fait tomber. Et merci de m'avoir amené à l'infirmerie. Mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as embrassé très exactement ? »

Etrangement, elle ne paraissait pas furieuse, mais déroutée et curieuse qu'il ait osé faire une chose pareille. Pensant alors qu'il aurait peut-être une _tiny_ chance (NA : ça, il faut que j'explique. Je parle souvent anglais comme ça, et au bout d'un moment, lorsque je ne trouve plus un mot français, je le marque en anglais. J'espère que ça ne gênera pas.) de survivre, il décida de raconter la vérité, en commençant par l'attaque de Rogue.

« -tu comprends, il t'avais insulté, alors j'ai voulu me-te venger, et j'ai utilisé le Levicorpus. Et puis tu es arrivée… »

« -merci, je connais. La suite ! »

« -oui, j'arrive. Rogue t'a jeté un sort et tu es tombée sur le lac en te cognant la tête. Alors je t'ai emmené ici. Pendant que je te portais, tu as commencé à faire un drôle de rêve sur ta mère, un certain John, et moi, et je crois qu'on se faisait tuer tous les trois. Et là tu m'as demandé de t'embrasser. Je te jure que c'est vrai, mais je ne regrette pas. En quelque sorte, c'est grâce à moi que tu es réveillée… »

Là il s'arrêta et releva les yeux qu'il avait baissés pour ne pas fondre devant le regard vert de Lily. Ces yeux verts qui étaient à l'instant remplis de larmes et exprimaient une profonde détresse.

« -Lily ? Lily jolie ? S'il te plaît ne m'en veut pas. Je me suis bien rendu compte que tu avais besoin de ça pour reprendre tes esprits, et… ça n'était pas un rêve, n'est ce pas ? »

« -en fait, c'était moitié-moitié. Et je ne t'en veux pas, ça n'est pas de ta faute. »

Elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes et se retenait pour ne pas pleurer, et il le voyait bien. Il aurait aimé la consoler, mais il n'était pas sûr de sa réaction, et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se faire baffer. Il resta tranquille pendant un moment en attendant des explications qui ne venaient pas, puis il prit la parole :

« - Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me raconter ? Tu sais, je suis pas aussi immature que j'en ai l'air. Je peux quand même comprendre, et… »

« -Je sais bien (décidément, ça devient une habitude chez elle de lui couper la parole) que tu peux écouter et comprendre. Je suis seulement en train de réfléchir au moyen de te raconter, et par où. Il faut que tu comprennes que quasiment personne ne sait ça. Seulement Rémus, Sirius, Diane, May bien sûr et Mc Gonagall. »

« -Quoi ? Sirius et Rémus étaient au courant avant moi ? pourquoi ? c'est dégueulasse. Vous auriez pas pu me le dire à moi aussi ? »

« -Tu étais à l'infirmerie, et pas dans le meilleur état pour qu'on t'en parle. On a décidé de vous le dire à cause de May qui voulait plus mentir à Sirius sur ses origines. »

« -Quoi tes origines ? je vois pas le rapport avec ton rêve. »

« -Si tu me laissai parler deux secondes, je pourrais peut-être te dire quel est le rapport, mais franchement arrête de psychoter sur ton remake de 'je suis le mal aimé, personne ne me dit jamais rien', tu sais parfaitement que ça n'est pas vrai.»

Là, James rougit et se tut soudainement, se demandant si elle avait raison. Ça restait à voir avec Sirius, et il se promit de lui poser la question plus tard après être sorti de l'infirmerie. En attendant, il regarda Lily et lui fit signe de commencer son histoire.

« -voilà. Pendant que tu étais à l'infirmerie, tu sais qu'il y a eu un week-end à Pré au lard. »

« -Bien sûr que je le sais. J'ai déjà été assez dégoûté comme ça, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, merci. »

« -j'ai profité de ce week-end pour aller voir mes parents qui y habitent. Mon père travaillait, comme d'habitude, mais ma mère était là. On a commencé à parler ensemble de tout et de rien. May n'était pas là bien sûr, je pense que c'est même pas la peine de te dire avec qui elle était. »

« -Minute ma flower, je comprends pas tout là. Tes parents habitent à Pré au Lard, mais toi et ta sœur êtes dans le Poudlard Express tous les ans en septembre. Pourquoi vous prenez le train si vous habitez quasiment dans l'école ? »

« -Mon père pensait que c'était mieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous, et il avait plutôt raison. Enfin bon. Je crois que tu as déjà entendu parler de Voldemort. »

« -tu parles si j'en ai entendu parler. Ce taré a tué la moitié de ma famille du côté de mon père parce qu'ils refusaient de se ranger avec lui. Comme si quelqu'un aurait envie de faire partie de ses disciples. »

« -Mes parents ont installé un détecteur d'ennemis dans l'entrée de la maison, juste au cas où. Mon père a pas mal d'ennemi, en particulier ce 'taré' comme tu le dis si bien. »

« -Attends, désolé de te couper tout le temps comme ça mais je suis complètement perdu depuis le début. Je croyais que tes parents étaient Moldus. Il ne peuvent pas habiter à Pré au Lard, si poser de détecteur d'ennemi, et encore moins avoir entendu parler de Voldemort. »

« -Nan, c'est vrai. Mais May et moi ne sommes pas du tout Moldues. En fait on vient d'une famille de Sang-purs, et pas des moindres. Et tu as déjà entendu parler au moins une fois de mon père, j'en suis certaine. Nos parents ont décidé que c'était plus sage parce que beaucoup de personnes nous recherchent. »

« -Y compris Voldemort. »

«-Y compris Voldemort, qui nous a trouvé cette après-midi là. Ma mère a juste eu le temps de me jeter un sort de Désillusion pour me cacher avant qu'il n'entre dans la pièce. C'est la que le cauchemar commence.

_Flash Back :_

_« -Bonjour, Rose. Comment vas-tu. »_

_« -Sors d'ici tout de suite Tom. Je te connais trop bien, et je sais ce que tu es venu chercher. Mais elle n'est pas là, et jamais moi vivante tu ne l'auras. »_

_« -Nous pouvons arranger ça. Il suffit de demander. En attendant, je pose la question que tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de formuler. Où es ta fille Lily ? tu sais que nos destins sont liés, et qu'elle n'est autre que ma compagne. Tu sais aussi que c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver, et qu'elle ne pourra pas y échapper. »_

_« -Oh si, elle peut y échapper. Elle ne voudra jamais de toi et tu le sais, pourquoi as-tu choisi de croire une prophétie aussi idiote ? »_

_« -Mais parce que cette prophétie a été formulée par la plus grande voyante de tous les temps. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Rose : 'Et les deux héritiers des plus grandes maisons de cette grande école seront lié, sauf si l'héritière du lion trouve à temps son autre. Alors le second ne pourra être que détruit par un de ses descendants' _(là je sais pas si c'est très clair. Alors en gros ça veut dire que les héritiers de Serpentard et Gryffondor sont liés, sauf si la descendante du lion trouve son âme sœur avant. Si c'est fait, son descendant pourra tuer l'héritier de Salazar. C'est mieux comme ça, non ? mais je me suis dit que pour une prophétie c'était plus marrant de parler à demi-mot)_ Qu'en dis-tu ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ta fille ait trouvé son âme sœur. Et puis, je les aime bien jeune. »_

_Dans son coin, Lily se tordait les mains en se demandant ce que cette putain de prophétie, lorsqu'elle compris. Elle faillit alors pousser un cri d'horreur. Dans la pièce, Voldemort menaçait à présent la mère de Lily._

_«- Je suis fatigué d'attendre une réponse. Où est-elle ? Je la veux maintenant, sinon même ton mari ne pourra pas vous sauver, toi et tes enfants. »_

_A ce moment précis un garçon d'une douzaine d'années entra dans la pièce. _

_« -Bonjour mum. Tu sais, Mac Gonagall m'a donné Optimal en méta, et… »_

_Il s'arrêta en voyant l'homme à la cape noire devant lui._

_« -Tiens, tiens, le petit John, alors mon grand, on est bon en cours ? tu sais, lorsque j'étais jeune, un prof de DCFM nous a un jour appris à nous défendre contre le sort de l'Imperium. Mais il ne nous a jamais montré comment on résistait au Doloris. On va voir si les méthodes ont changées dans cette bonne vieille école. DOLORIS ! »_

_« -NOOON ! »_

_Le gamin se roulait à présent par terre en hurlant de douleur. La pauvre mère agrippait désespérément la table pour ne pas tomber évanouie. Au bout d'un certain temps, Voldemort dit avec nonchalance :_

_« -Je n'aime pas les êtres faibles, ni les enfants, et encore moins les hurlements. Tu me casses les oreilles, mon pauvre John, et ça n'est pas la seule chose que tu me casses, je perd mon temps avec toi, et justement, tu temps, j'en manque. AVADA KEDAVRA. »_

_Ce fut au tour de la mère de Lily de hurler, et son cri se confondit avec celui de la jeune fille cachée aux yeux de tous. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son petit frère, son seul frère, par la même occasion, venait de se faire tuer devant elle, et elle n'avait rien pu faire. Puis elle compris que ce serait bientôt le tour de sa mère, et que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher._

_« -Je croyais avoir dit que je n'aimais pas les hurlements. Et puis si tu ne me le dit pas, je la retrouverais bien un jour, lorsqu'elle aura quitté Poudlard, puisque ton imbécile de mari a tout fait pour que je ne puisse pas y rentrer. »_

_« -Mais d'ici là, Lily aura trouvé son âme sœur, et elle t'aura échappé. »_

_« -Dans ce cas, je me verrait dans l'obligation de la tuer elle, son mari, et ses enfants, tout comme je viens de le faire avec toi. »_

_« -Il faudra te lever tôt le jour où tu voudras tuer Albus. »_

_« -En effet, mais pour te tuer toi, je n'aurais pas pris plus de dix minutes. AVADA KEDAVRA ! »_

fin du troisième chapitre.

Note de l'auteur : chuis sadique, hein ? mais faut pas trop m'en demander non plus. Et puis, c'est plus marrant comme ça ! qui sait ce qui va arriver à Lily et aux autres après. Je pense que vous savez presque tout, mais c'est déjà pas mal. Un chapitre plus long que les autres, et chargé en émotions…lol. Allez, à la prochaine, si j'ai le temps. Demain, oral de français que je n'ai pas commencé à réviser. La fête quoi…


End file.
